pyrefandomcom-20200223-history
Never To Return
Never To Return is a song from Pyre, composed by Darren Korb who also provides vocals for the song along with Ashley Barrett. The song appears on soundtrack as no. 33 and it plays in-game during Liberation Rites. First two verses of the lyrics and the arrangement vary based on Triumvirate opposing The Nightwings. The arrangement usually features elements of the opposing team's theme song, with those elements more prominent if opponent's pyre is stronger than player's. Lyrics (Soundtrack version) Never To Return - Pyre OST on Bandcamp (https://supergiantgames.bandcamp.com/track/never-to-return) By the Scribes, we gather in their names To face the Nightwings here before the flames A common foe for all to prove their claim Prevail for freedom or to fail in shame Who shall rise again? The will to overcome shall urge us on To brave injustice 'til the stars have gone The favor of the Scribes arrives at dawn Who shall rise again? Who lights the way for the aimless? Favor is for the true Scribe-blessed Exalted by the flame's ascent Only the purest heart repents Repent ! Stars above, below the pyres burn Who shall remain, whose freedom shall be earned? To fly this prison never to return Never to return Lyrics (The Accusers version) By the Scribes, we gather in their names The bold Accusers steadfast in their aims Those loyal few who serve Golathanian's claim Seek absolution in the pyre's flame Who shall rise again? The hand of gold brings justice to this place To find redemption in the solemn race To bear the burden of Golathanian's grace Who shall rise again? ... (etc.) Lyrics (The Fate version) By the Scribes, we gather in their names For Many-Mane, the Fate defend his claim Jomuer the Fearless One cannot be tamed His faithful three will honor to the flame Who shall rise again? With discipline the order of domain Preserve the glory of the Alpha's reign Their perseverance shall not be in vain. Who shall rise again? ... (etc.) Lyrics (The Dissidents version) By the Scribes, we gather in their names The Dissidents stand firm against the flame Conviction binds them in their common play Once disparate, with robes they are the same Who shall rise again? Ha'ub who harbors those who've gone astray The Cursed One who guides them on their way Shall see them hold before the light of day Who shall rise again? ... (etc.) Lyrics (The Withdrawn version) By the Scribes, we gather in their names Milithe the Molten sets her pyre aflame Her fearsome three seek knowledge for their pain The Withdrawn shall find the truth or leave in shame Who shall rise again? The wild witch uncovers all concealed Her devotees in struggle never yield Till all forbidden knowledge be revealed Who shall rise again? ... (etc.) Lyrics (The Pyrehearts version) By the Scribes, we gather in their names The Pyrehearts find courage in the flame The passion of the Sea-Dominion's aim To bring unto the Underking his claim Who shall rise again? Beneath the blue old Ores plots his stand His mighty deeds are known across the land He shall not rest till victory's at hand Who shall rise again? ... (etc.) Lyrics (The Essence version) By the Scribes, we gather in their names The Blessed-Born Triesta lays her claim For her grace the Essence fan the flames And liberty shall be their only aim Who shall rise again? These pious three shall wear no earthly shames The virtue of their matriarch remains To free them from this unforgiving flame Who shall rise again? ... (etc.) Lyrics (The Chastity version) By the Scribes, we gather in their names Lu Sclorian the Hundred Minds shall claim The Chastity in faith uphold his aim His humble three seek wisdom in the flame Who shall rise again? The verses of the law have laid it plain For Sclorian no question there remains The virtuous shall victory attain Who shall rise again? ... (etc.) Lyrics (The Tempers version) By the Scribes, we gather in their names For Soliam Murr, the Tempers lay his claim The horned king, repentant in his aim To show his flock the mercy of the flame Who shall rise again? The virtue that the Tempers must attain The strong and gentle shall be both in twain And snuff the pyre like a summer rain Who shall rise again? ... (etc.) Category:Soundtrack